


Cherish

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-21
Updated: 2006-03-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 07:14:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8092588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: They're goin' to the chapel and they're gonna get married. (04/03/2003)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: This really doesn't fit the Mother's Day Challenge, but it's Tucker/Reed and I hope you enjoy it, Sarah!  
  
Beta: Kyrdwyn  


* * *

I find it hard to believe that three months ago I was convinced you were going to leave me. And now in just over an hour I will be Malcolm Reed-Tucker, your husband; I love the sound of that. You somehow slipped through all my shields and touched a place in my heart I didn't know was there. I can't wait to send the rest of my life with you. I can see us 50 years from now sitting together in that porch swing at your mother's house you're always talking about, holding hands, and just growing old together. You're turning me into a sentimental sap.

I should get ready. Heaven only knows why I let Hoshi and Liz talk me into wearing a white tuxedo. I look dreadful in white! Those two are make a cute couple, but they're hell to say no to. You and I learned that the hard way, which is why we're having this damned huge ceremony in the first place. I still wish we'd gone with our original plan, grab Travis, and con the Captain into performing a private ceremony in his ready room. You should have warned me that Captain Archer is a romantic fool; I might have given in to your pleadings to find the nearest alien version of a Las Vegas wedding chapel.

I step in front of the mirror and look myself over. I sigh and decide I'll have to do. I really wish time would get a move on; I think that one of Phlox's creepy creatures is crawling around in my stomach. I try every technique I know to relax and nothing works. I can't seem to stay still. This isn't like me; I usually have better control of myself. There's a chime at the door and I go to open it. It's you!

"How did you get by Hoshi and Liz?!" I demand.

You chuckle. "It was easy. I conned Travis into distracting them. I needed to see you; traditions be damned!" I find myself wrapped in your arms. "We finally got the screen hooked up in the cargo bay. Cap'n says that Madeline and your mom are gonna watch the ceremony with my folks." You tip my face up. "I don't think your dad changed his mind. I'm sorry."

I nod and lay my head on your shoulder. "I love you."

"I love you, too, baby." Your arms tighten momentarily. We stand there for a few minutes just holding on to each other. "I need to get to the 'church' before Liz or Hoshi realize I'm gone."

I nod and step back.

Your eyes sweep over me. "I'll be waiting for you, love."

With that you are gone and I find that my nervousness is gone, too. I smooth out the wrinkles on my tuxedo and wait for Hoshi to come for me. The wait seems to take forever. I pace around the room periodically checking the time. Just as my nerves threaten to get the best of me, Hoshi walks in. She smiles and holds out her hand.

"Come on, handsome. Your impatient groom is waiting."

I grin. "Trip, impatient?! I don't believe you..."

We both laugh as we walk towards the cargo bay/chapel.

"Well, he did talk to his parents and that seemed to calm his nerves a little. I think he'll be fine once the ceremony is over and you drag him off to where ever it is you're dragging him off to." She gives me a pointed look.

"Forget it, Hoshi. Trip doesn't even know where we're going. The only reason Captain Archer knows is because I needed his permission to carry out my plans."

She pouts but can't say anything more as we've reached the doors to the cargo bay. I take a deep breath and wait for her to go in. I wait for my cue and step into the room. I immediately see you standing there next to Travis trying hard not to look nervous. You look unbelievable. I thought you had decided to wear a black tuxedo but I have to admit that white looks good on you. My eyes run down your back to your ass, yes _very_ good. I watch as you turn towards me and smile. I smile back as I begin walking towards you. Our eyes meet as I get closer and suddenly you're walking towards me with your hand outstretched. I take your hand and we walk the last few steps together hand in hand. Your hand tightens as we turn and face the captain.

Captain Archer glances down at the padd he is holding. He looks up and smiles at us as he begins. "You have come here today from your varied life experiences to make public the commitment you have made to each to the other. You come to combine your two separate lives into one. Although you will be sharing one life you must never forget that you are two separate people. Treasure and acknowledge your differences. Love each other. Keep your commitment to one another first in your life. You will laugh and cry, be sick and healthy, be happy and angry, share and grow together. You will grow, sometimes together, sometimes separately; but never remain stagnant. Love and life are always changing, always new. If you will insure a healthy lasting marriage, always value each other. Although you will disagree, remember to respect each other's feelings, needs and wants. And above all, never lose your sense of humor."

He looks out at all our friends, co-workers, and family. "I should ask if anyone knows why these two should not be joined; but in all honesty, there's nothing anyone could say that would convince me that they aren't meant for each other."

His eyes twinkle bright as he looks at us. "I understand that you gentlemen have prepared your own vows." We both nod and turn to face each other.

Your eyes are brighter than I've ever seen them as you begin speaking. "I love you. You're my best friend. Today I commit myself to you, Malcolm. I promise to encourage and inspire you, to laugh with you, and to comfort you in times of trouble. I promise to love you in good times and in bad, when life seems easy and when it seems hard. When our love is simple, and when it is an effort. I promise to cherish you, and to always hold you in highest regard. These I promise to give you today, and all the days of our life."

I squeeze your hands as I begin speaking. "You, Trip, are the love of my life; my reason for living; the inspiration I have always sought. I pledge my undying dedication to you for the rest of my life. I love you with all of my heart and soul; know that as long as you are next to me I will be willing to give my life to you and for you to ensure your happiness and well being." I pause to swallow the lump that has appeared in my throat. "I take your hand and hold you to be, from this day on, an indispensable part of me and promise to look upon you forever as I would look upon myself, with dedication, understanding, and unconditional love."

It is silent for a moment. Finally Captain Archer begins again in a slightly husky voice. "May I have the rings, please?"

We watch as Travis passes him the ring he's been holding. The captain glances down at the padd in his hand again. "The rings you give and receive this day are the symbols of the endless love into which you enter. Such a love has no beginning and no ending, no giver and no receiver. You are each the beginning and the ending, each the giver and the receiver."

He hands you the ring you gave me the day you proposed. Your hand trembles as you slide the ring onto my finger. "May this ring forever be to you the symbol of my growing love."

Hoshi passes the other ring to Captain Archer. I take the ring from him. I know that my hands are trembling as I slide it onto your finger. "May this ring forever be to you the symbol of my growing love."

With a beaming smile Captain Archer continues. "Trip and Malcolm, you have now declared before your families and friends your love for each other. You have come from different backgrounds. You have walked different paths. You are different individuals. Your love has risen above these differences. In the coming years may the richness of the traditions that have nurtured you enhance and brighten your lives as you help to create and shape the future. May the challenges of your life together be met with courage and optimism. May you learn from your failures and grow in your achievements. May life bless you with friends and family in a wide network of mutual support and enjoyment. May you face pain, toil and trouble with a stout but light heart. May you share with others the radiance of your seasons of joy and pleasure. May you always remember that laughter is the medicine of the gods. May the spirit of love be forever a part of your lives so that the union we celebrate today is worthy of continued celebration tomorrow and tomorrow and tomorrow." We turn towards those gathered and see several friends smiling through tears. I tighten my grip on your hand as we wait for the captain to finish the ceremony.

"Before this gathering Trip and Malcolm have promised each other their love and have given each other rings to wear as a sign of their deep commitment. Therefore I declare that they are husband and...well, husband." He laughs and suddenly friends surround us. Through the rush of well-wishers I hear a very familiar voice and freeze. I turn and look in shock.

My father is here.

I cut my eyes over at you and you grin. You knew he was here and didn't tell me. I look back towards him as he speaks again. "I said where I come from a wedding is not considered over until the couple seal their vows with a kiss." He turns to you and grins. "Are you planning to kiss my son or not?"

Amid laughter and catcalls from all those around us, you pull me into your arms and kiss me.

"All right, Trip. I think it's official now." The captain is laughing. "Save it for the honeymoon."

I look up at you in absolute shock. You wrap me in your arms and lean down to whisper in my ear. "You all right, baby?"

I can only nod.

"You need a minute before we go deal with the reception? I can get the cap'n to get everyone to head on to the mess hall."

I nod again and feel your arms tighten around me. You motion to Captain Archer and I see him nod.

"Ok, people, let's head on to the mess hall and give our happy couple a minute."

After the room clears out, you step back and smile that little half smile of yours. "I should have warned you, Mal. I'm sorry."

"It's ok, Trip. I'm just kind of stunned. He said he was disappointed in me. That he didn't want to see me again. Why is he here?"

"I think you can blame my momma for that." You confess with a grin. "Oh! You'll have to tell me about it later. If she can change _his_ mind then she must be a force to be reckoned with." I smile; you say I smirk but I know it's a smile. "Right now let's get to the reception before everyone starts thinking we're fighting on the one of the happiest days of our lives."

We walk out of the cargo bay hand in hand. Just as we round the corner heading to the mess hall Captain Archer comes barreling towards us.

"Oh! Good, I found you!"

You and I speak up at the same time. "Sir?" "Cap'n?"

He stops and looks sheepishly at us. "I thought I should warn you that the surprises aren't over."

"What now?" I mutter.

You grin. "Who or what else should we be on the look out for, Cap'n?" He gives us another sheepish look. "Malcolm, your entire family is here. Trip, your folks are here."

You and I just stand there.

"Gentlemen, are you ok?"

We both nod.

"How'd you do it, Cap'n?"

"Actually, I didn't." He glances my way. "The Reeds contacted Admiral Forest and requested information on how to get here. Admiral Forest saw a PR opportunity, arranged the transportation, and extended the offer to the Tuckers."

I groan. "Don't tell me that our wedding was just transmitted to Starfleet Headquarters!"

"Not exactly. It _was_ transmitted back to Earth, but it went straight to all major news outlets. Starfleet wasn't about to let the first deep space wedding go by without some kind of coverage." Captain Archer grins.

"That explains why there was no fuss about our decision to get married." You chuckle. Before I can say anything the doors to the mess hall open and a woman who _has_ to be your mother walks out. She kisses you on the cheek and smiles. "Trip honey, introduce me."

You beam and pull me against you. "Momma, this is Malcolm. Mal, this is my momma, Betty Tucker."

"A pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Tucker."

"Oh, now call me Betty or if you're comfortable with it Momma." She says as I'm pulled into her arms for a hug. God help me; you not only look like your mother, you act like her too. I sigh and decide I better get used to being hugged around anyone named Tucker. All of a sudden a deep voice booms out.

"Trip!"

Your head whirls around and you beam with delight. "Daddy! Come and meet Malcolm."

Your mother finally releases me and I hold out my hand to your father. "A pleasure to meet you, sir."

"Welcome to the family, Malcolm. I can see Trip wasn't jokin' 'bout how formal ya are." He grins and I notice that you have his eyes. "Why don't ya call me Chuck..."

I smile and nod. "Thank you, Chuck."

"I'm right relieved that ya ain't as cold as your old man is."

My eyes widen and you splutter. "Dad! That's no way to...."

"Oh, hush, Trip. I was there when your momma called those people. I ain't never in my life heard more BS come outta one person's mouth." I can't help but laugh. "I take it my father was his usual charming self."

"After I introduced myself he was a little rude." Betty smiles. "But I let him know just how thrilled we were that our Trip had found such a wonderful man and then I invited them to stop in for supper sometime when they're in the area. He seemed shocked that we were ok with our son being with another man. He didn't give you a hard time did he, sweetie?"

"No more than usual."

Chuck grins. "Well, if it'll make ya feel better, Betty here blasted him for bein' so close-minded and told him that if he couldn't accept his son like he is she would make damn sure ya knew ya had family who support ya. Your momma sat there doin' all she could not to laugh." You and I both start laughing. You've said several times you'd love to send your momma after my father.

"I think we might need to get you gentlemen to the reception before two certain Ensigns come looking for you." Captain Archer speaks up for the first time in several minutes.

Talking and laughing we all walk into the mess hall.

"It's about time!" Hoshi grumbles as we walk up.

You grin at her. "Calm down, Hoshi. Mal had to meet my folks."

"Well, someone needs to tell _his_ father to lighten up. He's killing the party atmosphere!"

Chuck grins. "Don't ya worry your pretty lil' head, honey. Betty here has a way with Mr. Reed."

Hoshi looks baffled as she leads your parents towards mine and I almost feel sorry for her. We watch as your mother works her magic on my asinine father. Within minutes he is smiling and everyone in the room sighs in relief.

Attention turns back to us as Liz announces it's time to cut the cake. I groan; I'd been hoping that we could forgo this part of tradition. You grin, grab my hand, and drag me over to the ornately decorated table. I let you cut the cake and try not to grimace at the taste of pineapple cake. I know I like pineapple but there's only so much pineapple a man can eat. You grin at me so I decide to get you; I smear frosting all over your face. Everyone laughs and you vow to get me for that one later as you wipe the frosting off. Hoshi places two glasses on the table in front of us.

Travis walks up and raises his voice. "Excuse me. Would anybody mind if I took this time to wish Malcolm and Trip a happy one hour anniversary?" Everyone laughs again. "Our happy couples asked me to make sure I say thank you to Liz and Hoshi for all that you've done to make this the special day that it is. And, of course, my gratitude to Captain Archer for all of your support and all that you've done to make this, by all accounts, the perfect day. And finally, thank you, Trip for making such a good choice for the best man." Travis pauses as laughter fills the room. "May you never lie, cheat or drink. But if you must lie, lie with each other. And if you must cheat, cheat death. And if you must drink, drink with us for we all love you and wish you both the love and happiness of which you deserve." I smile as I take a sip from my glass. Much to everyone's delight you lean down and kiss me instead of drinking your champagne. I hear your soft moan as you straighten slightly and rest your forehead against mine. I'm sure someone is taking pictures of us but I can't find it in me to care; I'm content to stand right here wrapped in your arms.

"All right, gentlemen. I think we might need to get you on your way before you start your honeymoon with an audience." Captain Archer is laughing as his hands drop on our shoulders. We smile at one another again and step back.

I grin and start to do my best impersonation of you. "I promise ya, Cap'n. What I have in mind doesn't include an audience." I watch as your parents burst out laughing. I glance over at my own parents and am pleasantly surprised to see them laughing. I should go over and talk with them but I find I'm more interested in dragging you out of the mess hall. My father sees me looking his way and raises his glass in a silent salute. I smile and nod my head in acknowledgement. He smiles back and I freeze. You look down at me in concern.

"You ok, baby?"

I nod. "I'm wonderful, gorgeous. Just planning what I'm going to do to you when I get you out of here."

Your eyes darken. "When do you plan to clue me in on your plans?" I hug you and allow my hands to run down your back to squeeze your tight ass. You gasp softly. I grin. "I've secured a small house on the beach for us. I doubt we'll ever step foot on the beach, but it's there for a nice view at least."

"Mmmm, I like how you think, Mr. Reed-Tucker."

God, I love the sound of that. I grab your hand and start towards the door. I want us naked and you in me _now_.

I hear some laughter as we leave the room. I've arranged for our bags to be waiting for us in the shuttlepod. We are _not_ taking that damn shuttlepod one either! We both stop short as the sight of the shuttlepod. Someone has written "JUST MARRIED" across the back of it. We're laughing as we stash our gear in the back as Ensign What's- His-Name gets ready to take us down to the planet's surface. You sit down on one of the bunks and draw me into your arms. We snuggle close, content for the moment to be together just you and I.


End file.
